User talk:Strump
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Welcome to the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to may be a very good idea. That page should be of some value to any intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis. Please also check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of some of the better pages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system for messages to all subscribers: : see http://www.wikia.com/mailman/listinfo/genealogy-l. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. Please consider adding a "Babel" template (if you have not already done so) to your "User" page so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there's no prohibition on other languages. We already have over 100 kB in Spanish, for example. If you live in New Zealand, you're invited to add your name to Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site by adding that to your User page (in double square brackets). And if your fortune lies elsewhere, you may create a corresponding category for your country unless there is one already. See Category:Contributors. Discuss any aspect of the site, or ask questions, at the Forum or on the "Talk" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site. Enjoy! Robin Patterson 01:35, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Info templates *I see you might be having some trouble with the info pages. An info page stores a lot of the data on a person: :*Stephanie Renee Trump (1986)/info By filling out that information, you can get the article page: :*Stephanie Renee Trump (1986) On the article page, you will see the following: That template will display vital statistics (dates, places, children, spouses, an image, etc.) on the top right corner of an article. The will display the children of a person. If the child of the person has one of the "info pages" their birth and death information (if any) will be displayed on their parents' page. Then of course, you can add biographies of the people articles you create on the article it self, under the template. If you want to edit the "info page" there is an "edit info" at the bottom of a persons' information box and at the bottom of their children box. Any questions about editing, feel free to ask. -AMK152(Talk • 20:14, 1 December 2007 (UTC) This may be useful also. It can easily link you to a person's article, and their info page, in an Ahnentafel-form. -AMK152(Talk • 21:14, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Info pages Please read my recent addition to Forum:Creation of /info pages for all person articles. Robin Patterson 14:46, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Welcome back! I think the main improvement in procedures in the last few months is the short-cut system for creating categories such as "Born in Greene County, Ohio" - described at Genealogy:County navigation templates. But a skim through the Forum:Watercooler item list may throw up other things of use to you. Enjoy! — Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:06, 26 February 2009 (UTC) i see that we have family in common if i can be any help on the Tisor side of the family george washington tisor had a son named clyde and that is my great grandfather. If you need anything on the tisors i could try to help you out thanks 17:35, September 9, 2009 (UTC)Tonja Tisor